


【曜梨/单篇完】Shall We Dance？

by xdfb-inmk- (orphan_account)



Category: Aqours-Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xdfb-inmk-





	【曜梨/单篇完】Shall We Dance？

01.  
这位有着一头显眼酒红色长发的客人闷闷不乐的样子吸引了刚刚为她满上一杯的酒馆老板，曜朝旁边的同事努了努嘴示意她去接待一下别桌的客人。  
“我还是不明白您这样身份的大小姐，怎么会到我的店里来？”  
“原来您是这里的老板？抱歉一直以为旁边那位小姐才是。”她抿了口酒，随后放下廉价的玻璃杯。  
抬起眼重新审视了一番这位看起来有些年轻的酒馆老板，正疑惑这她为何会提出这样的问题。  
“我的身份，指的是...哦抱歉，我这身衣服果然很显眼吗？”  
“会忍不住邀请您参加舞会呢。”老板撑着下巴，笑眯眯地回答道。  
“我该回答...不胜荣幸？”  
酒馆的木门被推开，一位穿着朴素的女性来到樱內身边耳语了几句便离开了。  
梨子喝光了杯中的酒，像往常一样在桌上留下一张纸币，戴上帽子准备离开。  
“舞会的事也许要等到下次了，如果那时您还愿意接待我的话。”  
待到梨子离开后，渡边曜看着桌上的大额纸币摇了摇头，对旁边的人说：“我觉得我不可能约到她。”  
“是吗？”她那根显眼的呆毛跳了一下，“我看她对大小姐你还是有点意思，或者说对你的酒？”  
曜从外面关门上锁，从后门回到了酒馆里。  
“行了行了，我现在做饭去，想吃什么？”

02.  
“见到你很高兴，樱內小姐。”  
“您的目光有些恼人，先生。”  
樱內宅的大厅中摆放着几张长桌，梨子叫不上名的酒一杯杯摆在上面。  
谁叫她的侍从黑泽，每次都禁止她在曜的酒馆里喝除了啤酒以外的的酒品。  
不过面前这位向自己伸出手的男子才更难对付吧。  
男子身上是鼠灰色的西装，鼻梁上架一副方框眼镜，腕上一块雕刻装饰的手表。俨然一副人畜无害的成功人士形象，跟梨子搭话只是来参加舞会的顺带...这样想她舒服多了。  
“哦抱歉，是因为樱內小姐太吸引人了。”  
“我吗？那真是感谢了。”梨子硬着头皮回握了他的手，即便隔着手套也能感觉到男子加重力度捏了捏自己的手。  
这让她有些烦躁，目光扫过男子镜片后的眼神，这份烦躁一瞬间转变成了厌恶。  
看到梨子有些僵硬的表情，男子识趣地松开了手：“能否邀请樱內小姐...”  
“抱歉我今天有些低血糖...舞会的事就等到下次吧，失陪了。”梨子朝对身旁的黛雅耳语了几句，拿过提包就上楼去了。  
“还请注意身体。”  
“大小姐吩咐我接待您，请问先生有什么需要的吗？”送梨子离开后，换回女仆装的黑泽回到大厅找到了正拿起一杯白兰地的男子。  
他饮尽杯中酒，随后把高脚杯砸得粉碎。  
“你是她的...侍从？仆人？凭什么跟我说话，樱內她人呢？”  
“刚刚大小姐说过，她今天身体不舒服不能陪您跳舞了。”  
一股子酒味散开在空气里，黛雅眉头轻蹙，挑出一杯醒酒茶递给男子。  
不料，地毯上的碎玻璃增加了，随之而来的还有溅洒在白色长裙上的滚烫液体。  
“您今天先请回吧，津岛先生。”

03.  
黛雅穿着一件宽松的睡裙坐在床边，裙子的下摆则是被梨子推到了腰部的位置。  
“被烫伤了为什么不跟我说？”梨子嘴上埋怨着自己沉默的仆人，却拎着药箱坐到她边上。  
费力地搬来一盆凉水，先将浴室里的毛巾沾湿后敷到了她腿上的红肿处。  
“我觉得这点小伤不至于麻烦梨子...嘶...”布料擦过肿胀，烫伤的痛感让她的表情扭曲了些。  
“又逞强。”不满的瞥了一眼这个陪自己长大的人，梨子打开药膏抹在了被烫红的患处。  
收起药箱搬走水盆，梨子再回来时也换上了件素色睡裙...手中握着房间钥匙。  
听到房门被上锁的声音，黛雅疑惑地抬起头，”梨子...？“  
“嗯？怎么还开着灯，这么晚了不睡吗？”  
“是要睡了，可为什么锁我的门？”  
樱內把钥匙往地上一丢，直接跳上了宽大双人床的空位。  
“想跟黛雅一起睡嘛...你看自从咱们两个十五岁以后，你再也没陪我睡过了。”  
“请回自己的房间睡，大小姐。”  
“诶？让人家照顾一下伤员嘛...”  
“我没有在硬撑，这样说梨子能放心吗？”她知道自从来到樱內家后，这位家中的小公主从来没有把自己当作仆人来看待，反而她成了梨子唯一的玩伴。尽管黛雅平常也带着跟其他女仆们一样的微笑，但她在梨子身边时会按照梨子的要求放下主仆关系那一套东西。  
梨子的脸颊微微鼓起，颇为不满的看着这个曾经亲密无间，现在却百般拒绝自己的友人。  
“黛雅...你该不会是讨厌我了吧？”  
“诶？梨子是我的救命恩人，我怎么会讨厌呢，只是我觉得梨子已经长大了呀。”

你睡相那么差天天夜里摔地上得我去捡，这种事我敢说吗？

04.  
早早起床的酒馆老板没急着去叫醒隔壁房间呼呼大睡的高海，而是一个人拎着扫帚在酒馆门口打扫了起来。  
“我说渡边老板啊，上次来你们这儿喝酒那位小姐你还记得吗？”  
“果南？今天也起这么早吗？”就在曜的酒馆旁边，有家卖水产的店，大清早跟曜搭话的就是店长松浦果南。  
“得早起等货，不然就赶不上第一批客人来了。”她在记事本上写了什么后摘下眼镜，靠在曜的招牌下面。  
“你说的那位小姐是哪位？”曜把扫帚放在门口，拉了把椅子给松浦好让她坐下。  
“就是经常喝酒之前在你这儿弹琴的那位，叫樱內梨子，你不认识吗？”  
“哦哦，我还没问过她的名字，原来是樱內家的大小姐？”  
松浦点了点头，“是啊，而且她近期要结婚了，跟另一个名族的公子哥。”  
“结婚？我看她才刚刚成年吧，急着结婚干嘛。”  
“这咱就不知道了，听说过几天樱內家就会邀请全镇子的人参加结婚典礼来着。”  
“是吗，希望别是家族的那些事就行。”   
我还挺喜欢她弹琴时的样子–––曜小声嘟囔了几句便回屋叫人起床准备开店了。

05.  
“梨子，你也成年了，有些事你该考虑考虑了。”  
餐桌上，难得在家吃饭的樱内家主叫住了准备离席的梨子。  
“请问父亲指的是？”  
“我给你挑了个家庭出身不错，应该挺跟你合得来的婚约者。”  
听到这儿，笑脸相迎的梨子脸色沉了下来。  
黛雅赶忙在她身后小声提醒道不要冒犯了家主。  
“该不会是近期跟父亲来往密切的津岛家的小少爷吧？”  
樱内家主点了点头，“没错，你在上次的舞会里应该见过了。怎么样，是个不错的人吧？”  
“他...津岛先生，弄伤了我的仆人。”  
“那又如何，你就为了一个仆人拒绝他吗？”  
“如果是樱内家的合作伙伴，津岛家是个很好的选择。”  
“可和这样一个傲慢无理的人结婚...樱内也许可以，但梨子不行。”  
留下这句话，她带着黑泽退出了餐厅。

06.  
“别跟着我啦...我又不会走丢，去镇上散散心而已。”  
“反正你肯定又去那里，别喝太多哦。”  
“知道啦，”梨子回了黛雅一个调皮的笑脸，从樱內宅的后门偷偷出去了。  
已是夕阳西下的时间，她选了平常那条小道徒步来到镇子里。  
木头摩擦转轴的声音传来，“欢迎光临～喔...是您呀，我马上叫曜出来。”  
还没等梨子发问，女孩的身影就迈着活泼的步伐到吧台那边去了。  
曜刚刚调好一杯酒端给吧台一侧的客人，此时也看到了刚刚进来的客人。  
“你好，樱內小姐。”  
“你好。”礼貌性的回以问候，樱內疑惑地问到：“我有告诉过你名字吗？”  
酒吧老板也没解释，反而打趣地说：“对于想邀请的舞伴，提前知道她的名字会好一些哦。”  
“那，你叫什么？”她双手覆在杯上，眉梢轻挑。  
酒馆老板眨巴了一下自己那双清亮的海蓝，“渡边曜，现在可以邀您共舞了吗？”

07.  
打开琴盖，熟悉的黑板琴键就摆在眼前。  
小酒馆里所有客人的眼神此刻都集中在了樱內梨子身上––––尽管他们并认不出这位将自己掩盖在帽檐下的年轻女子。  
人们的谈话声依旧嘈杂，直到她的指尖弹出几个音符才渐渐平息下来。只是偶有碰杯的声音出现在她的琴声里。  
小口喝着杯中酒，注视着演奏者的眼神有些飘渺，她的身影似乎回到了第一次推开这家酒馆的木门那天。

一曲弹毕，酒馆老板在吧台上为演奏者又满了一杯酒。  
“这位客人，您的演奏如此优秀为何不再停留一会？旅途匆忙为何又回到我这小店？”  
其实她正烦恼着找不到驻店的演奏者。  
“旅途匆忙也需要歇下脚。”她的琥珀眸子中吐露出些许的落寞与孤寂，付清酒钱后就离开了。  
“曜，那位客人到底什么来头？”望着那人远去的背影，高海千歌忍不住发问了。  
曜拿起那张纸币，摇了摇头合上了钢琴的盖子。“她很特别，但她的琴声让我感到难过。”  
“很多人都在我这里弹过琴，可只有她的演奏中带着感情...可能是在发泄吧。”

被客人们的掌声惊醒，这才看见樱內已经回到了吧台。  
“怎么，听的入迷啦？”  
“当然，我一直很喜欢樱內小姐的演奏。”  
“那不考虑聘我吗，送上门来的钢琴家哦。”  
曜饶有兴趣地看着面前这个曾经百般拒绝自己邀请的人，“可以前拒绝我的也是樱內小姐。”  
“而且我听说您最近要结婚了。”  
哪壶不开提哪壶–––梨子赌气地锤了一下桌子，可木质吧台的硬度马上把痛感还了回去，她吃痛地哼了一声，像是教训这个不解风情的渡边曜一样说道：“渡边小姐会和自己不喜欢的人结婚吗？”  
曜歪着头，露出一副不解的表情。“当然不会了，我就算和这家店一起变成老婆婆都不会嫁给自己不喜欢的人。”  
“虽然这样说很不礼貌但...很高兴你没有因为摄入酒精变傻。”  
“其实我根本不喝酒啊...”  
樱內轻咳了两声，“这次我是认真的，你的酒馆需要演奏者吗？”  
“需要，如果樱內小姐能来的话就更好了...客人们都很喜欢你的演奏。”  
“那今天能请渡边小姐送我回去吗？我不太敢走夜路。”  
天空已然被画上了一笔浓墨，原来在两人交谈的这段时间已经到了天黑的时刻。  
反正这也不是第一次了，曜嘱咐千歌做关店的准备后来到门口，梨子已在那里等她了。

08.  
已经习惯了有人陪在自己身边。  
无论是孩童时代与自己亲密无间的黑泽黛雅，还是自己来到镇子里第一天结识的这位酒馆老板，都没有问对方的名字，仅是每日琐碎的对话就让樱內对她感到信任与安心。  
至少遇到渡边曜的第一天樱內梨子就明白了，她身上“特别”的部分。  
曜有次听完演奏后问她：您有什么烦恼吗？这首曲子似乎不太活跃呢。  
果然这个人能发现自己藏起来的感情，可自己的父亲却...

“樱內小姐？”  
“抱歉，我走神了。”看到曜关切的眼神，她轻轻低头回以一个抱歉的微笑。  
“没关系啦，只是下次最好不要这么晚回家，你家人会担心的吧。”  
“我的家人...是有那么个人会揪着这件事不放呢...”眼前浮现了那个人严厉批评自己后又不得不安抚自己的样子。  
“刚才说到要结婚的事，樱內小姐的脸色变了，能告诉我新郎是个怎么样的人吗？”  
梨子刚想说什么，两人却已来到了樱內家的宅邸前，远远就能看到黛雅在门口等着梨子，  
临别前，梨子叫住了曜：“可以的话...以后叫我梨子吧。”  
“当然可以，那梨子想叫我曜吗？”  
“曜，愿意陪我聊这些...真的非常感谢。还有...”  
梨子走进一步，抓住了曜的手：“我能抱抱你吗？”

09.  
父亲定下的日子终于来了。  
一早，刚刚叫醒梨子起床的黛雅就推进来一个衣架，梨子揉着眼睛看了看上面形形色色的礼服。  
“请问...黑泽小姐你这是？”  
“今天中午津岛家的大人们会来拜访，老爷让我嘱咐你千万别冒犯了人家。”  
“我明白。”  
镜中的自己似乎仍是那个孩童模样，一把木梳正打理着自己那头如瀑般的酒红。  
“梨子，你真的要嫁给津岛先生吗？”  
“从小到大父亲为我安排好了一切，我嫁到津岛家也只是换了个人做这件事。”  
自由这种东西，从来就不是出生在樱內家的我能得到的。  
“黛雅，帮我个忙吧。”

犹豫不决的手指划过一排排衣料，最终取下了不久前自己亲手制作的素色长裙，渐变的蓝延伸到下摆的白，布料之间藏着的亮片给它带来了些许星空的梦幻。  
下摆的蝴蝶结上点缀着些不同颜色的装饰花：清爽的樱粉与海蓝。神秘的紫与活泼的橙。  
所幸装饰花不会枯萎。

长桌上早已入座的大人们正互相举杯，看到梨子来了也没有多做理会。  
环视一周，很巧的留给自己一个婚约者对面的座位。  
“您旅途劳累我却未能迎接您，对此我十分抱歉，津岛先生。”  
“没关系的樱內小姐，很高兴又见面了。不知这次是否有机会与您共舞一曲？”他微笑着发出邀约，手中的刀叉却没停下。  
摘掉眼镜的脸庞此刻显得格外帅气，面部的整洁干练的轮廓和外露小臂上的肌肉线条无不衬托着面前男子的身型。  
“这身衣服很适合你。”见她没回答，津岛赶忙又补了一句。  
“谢谢。”  
尽管父亲嘱咐了她不得无礼，但席间樱內再没有超过三个字以上的回答。  
至少她没有直接忽视掉津岛，不是吗？

10.  
“梨...樱內小姐，请收下这个。”上马车前，津岛递给梨子一个小盒子。  
她知道里面是什么，所谓两人爱情的证明––– 一对戒指，而且其中的一只正在太阳下反射着光线...就在男子的手上。  
梨子接过方盒，取出里面的戒指将其放在掌心上说：“如果您想的话就叫我梨子吧，今后就是一家人了。”  
方才神情有些凝重的津岛顿时喜笑颜开，紧握住梨子的双手说了些什么便依依不舍的离开了。

拿着那枚戒指回到房间，苦恼了几分钟要怎么处理它。  
不一会儿，黛雅推门进来了。  
“一位女仆说大小姐有事找我...难道刚刚发生了什么吗？”  
梨子举起那枚戒指给她看，“我还是要选择自己的路，将来津岛先生会遇到一个同样喜欢他的女孩子吧。”  
“可你也明白，离开之后梨子要面对的是什么...我知道你很喜欢庶民的生活，可没了樱內家的庇护...”  
“连黛雅也学会‘庶民’这个词了吗？”梨子苦笑了一声接着说道，“贵族真是害人不浅啊。”  
“抱歉，我并不是...”  
“好啦好啦，我确实是有事找你。”梨子漫步到窗前，打开屋子里的落地窗来到阳台。  
见黛雅来到身前，她递出一把剪刀。  
“黛雅，帮我最后一个忙吧。”  
她了解樱內梨子的一切，也想为她实现她所希望的一切。  
“我明白了，大小姐。”

迎着太阳落山的方向，黑泽抚上了自己每天自己打理的酒红，右手轻握着剪刀放了上去。  
两个人都没有说话，阳台上只留下了清脆的咔嚓声和酒红主人不知何时滴下的泪水。  
“还记得那时梨子就是这种短发，我还叫你樱內小姐。”她弯腰拭去梨子脸上的泪水，将她扶回房间里。  
出发吧–––  
“行李已经准备好了，里面的钱应该够梨子用三个月了。”  
“还有这把钥匙...房子就在镇子东侧，那里离你经常去的酒馆不远，住户也少。”  
还有...还有...  
梨子笑着打断了她：“又不是永别，你干嘛摆出这样一副表情。应该替我高兴才对呀。”  
“......也对呢，抱歉又让你担心了。”  
“那可要拜托你把我送去那里啦。”

“抱歉，要让梨子一个人面对外面的一切了...”  
“我才要道歉，毕竟樱內梨子这个人凭空消失，很难解释吧？”  
此刻已不再是主仆的两人破涕为笑，她像往常一样牵起了樱內的手，离开了这个居住了二十年之久的房间，

11.  
樱內再来到渡边曜的酒吧已经是一周后的事了，成为驻店演奏者是她离家后唯一的生活来源。不过即便是离开了那栋大宅，这个名字也依旧像影子一样紧紧咬着她不肯松口，街角处，十字路口，总能感觉到冰冷的视线。  
是父亲派来的呢还是...梨子闭上眼使劲摇了摇头，不让自己再去想这些事。  
曜刚好进门看到：“梨子，哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没...没有，可能是昨天没怎么吃东西的关系吧。”  
“那怎么行！今天留下来吃晚饭吧，”曜提起手中的袋子给她看，“嘿嘿，今天吃火锅哦。”

“真是的––梨子酱吃的太少啦！”  
千歌夹了一筷子肉到梨子碗里，不停地对她说“多吃点多吃点。”  
当她再捞出几只虾时却犯了难，看看梨子又看看曜。  
“千歌...就算她是贵族出身也不至于...”话说到一半，曜看到梨子用双手捂住了脸。  
“樱內小姐，您真的不会剥虾吗...”  
樱內小姐脸红红的，眼神不断游离在自己的碗筷上：“是的，因为以前都是...”  
“...也不意外，那我剥给梨子吧，看好了哦要先从这里开始...”  
渡边曜开始觉得，教给这位大小姐一些生活常识才是她应该做的事。

晚饭过后，外面淅淅沥沥地下起了雨。曜从外面锁好门却被猝不及防地被淋了一身。  
梨子站在窗边担心着雨会不会越下越大。  
“突然就下雨了呢，我送梨子回家吧？如果太迟出发可能会越下越大的。”曜换掉被雨水打湿的衣服，拿了两把雨伞跑到梨子身边问到。  
“嗯...曜为我着想我很高兴，但我还是自己走吧，万一把你弄感冒就不好了吧？”  
曜想了想，把雨伞塞进梨子手中。“抱歉，这里的没有多余的房间了...本来是想让梨子住下的，不过想必梨子家里也不同意吧。”  
“没关系的，那明天见啦。”

梨子走后不久天气就更糟糕了，外面的雨声越来越大，时不时还伴着雷电。  
曜双手合十拍了拍掌，“希望她能安全到家。”

12.  
樱內梨子喜欢雨，但不喜欢这样雷雨交加的夜晚。  
小时候总拉着比自己大两岁的仆人在小水洼中跳来跳去，之后被她说教一通后换上崭新的衣裳。  
突然一阵狂风冲着她席卷而来，吹断了那把只能遮蔽她一人的雨伞。  
“梨子小姐。”  
视线外传来了一个陌生的男声，叫住了正准备在雨中狂奔的她。  
“这种雨夜，请问您是哪位？”  
“我是谁不重要，可您的父亲希望梨子小姐能赶快结束这种过家家游戏。”  
“然后回家...是吗？”  
“没错，出了这种事老爷脸上可挂不住呀。”  
梨子察看了四周，发现了这个将自己笼罩在黑色斗篷下的男人。  
“我不会回去的，你就这样对父亲报告吧...她的‘爱女’樱內梨子已经不在人世了。”  
“老爷知道你会这么说。”男子冷笑一声，“那就让梨子小姐的谎言成真吧。”  
他撕开斗篷，刀刃弹出的声音传进了梨子耳中，面部的疤痕也被闪电照亮。  
暗叫一声不好，她提起全身的警戒慢慢向后退去，一步...两步...对方突然发力奔跑起来，梨子将雨伞的残骸全力向他掷去然后逃向了自己来的方向。  
身后的脚步声突然密了起来，追捕梨子的人数从一增加到了三，同样增加的还有身上的伤口。手中握着一把挣扎中夺来的短匕，肩部和小腿留下的血液淌在了一个十字路口的拐角处。她捂着肩膀的伤口躲在一户人家的围栏下，已然是全身脱力的状态了。

“啧，跟丢了。”  
“她出血了，跑也跑不了多远的...回去交差吧。”

樱內摇摇晃晃地扶住墙好让自己起身，没想到死里逃生的剧情有一天会发生在自己身上。  
已经不能回去自己买下的房子，她朝着商店街方向缓缓移动过去。  
可身体已不能支撑她走到一个能处理伤口的地方，失血过多的樱內梨子终于还是倒在了一家店的门前，身子沉重的砸在那家酒馆的木门上。

13.  
经过一天的忙碌，渡边正擦着屋里的几张餐桌，扫去酒架上的灰尘。  
正当她做完酒馆的清洁工作，想坐下歇息时听到了门外的声响。  
“这个时间谁会来...该不会是谁把东西落在这里了？”  
曜慢慢走到门口，透过一旁的窗户向外探看。  
看到熟悉的身影不禁让她心里猛地一颤，此时已是刻不容缓，曜从后巷没有被锁住的门狂奔而出，来到门前发现那果然是樱內梨子。  
她双眼紧闭，上方眉首轻蹙，倒在门前深浅不一的水坑中。被雨水冲刷过的衣物上带着泥土，血液的颜色就快要染红那只衣袖。  
“梨子！梨子！樱內小姐！”  
任凭曜多用力摇晃樱內的肩膀，也不见她有醒来的意思。  
听到了曜喊声刚刚出来的千歌赶忙跑到她旁边，用力托起梨子的身体，“曜！先把梨子酱带进屋里啊！”

两人匆匆忙忙将梨子送回曜的房间，为她脱去湿漉漉的衣物后才发现身上的伤口。  
“消毒会有点痛，拜托梨子先忍耐一下吧。”  
千歌在一旁捧着急救箱，颇为担心地看着曜小心翼翼地给梨子上药。  
“为什么梨子酱...会被别人伤成这样？”  
“可能是抢劫吧，她毕竟是贵族出身。”曜将沾了酒精的棉棒擦拭在已经止血的患处，随后拿出纱布，“如果是的话还好，以后加以防范就可以。”  
“诶？我觉得被抢劫就已经很糟糕了吧！”  
曜摇了摇头说：“上个星期果南对我说过，梨子快要结婚了...所以我就在想是不是跟这件事有关。”  
千歌抿着嘴点了下头，将需要的物品递给曜。  
“千歌还记得梨子最早来咱们这里的时候吗？”  
“唔...她只要最普通的啤酒，喝完了会问你能不能在这里弹琴，弹完一曲才会离开。”  
“我那时就说过，她的感情只有在那架钢琴上时才会掀起波澜。”  
听出了青梅竹马话语中的隐忍，千歌没再问下去。  
“可能出生于贵族世家的人都有难言之隐吧。”  
曜绑好纱布，给梨子换了一套不容易碰到伤口的宽松衣物。  
“千歌回屋睡觉吧？我看着梨子就好。”  
“嗯，那明天先不开店，等梨子酱醒来吧。”  
轻声互道了晚安，高海拎着药箱离开了曜的房间。

14.  
曜这才松了口气，想起房间里没有凳子于是干脆坐到了地毯上。  
床上的人眉头紧锁，失了色的双唇也不住的颤抖着，紊乱的鼻息传来，发现梨子异样的曜此时被急的焦头烂额，不知如何是好。  
“噩梦吗...”  
用毛巾拭去她头上的汗珠，轻抚着剪短了的酒红，希望这样做能为她减少一些痛苦。  
曜坐在床边，看着呼吸渐趋平缓的梨子安心了不少。  
“失礼了。”她将梨子放在外面的手轻握住，放进了暖和的棉被中。  
“如果，让我来保护你呢？”曜心想，手上的力道不自觉地加重了些。  
待到对方回握的时候，靠在床沿的渡边已经睡着了。

15.  
冬日的暖阳并不像夏季的艳阳那样让人睁不开眼，它只将恰到好处的温暖撒向人间。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，被痛感袭击的樱內已是无法再次入眠了  
身上的睡衣还带着体温，想必自己已经昏过去很久了吧...，梨子挣扎着想要起身却感觉到了右手被温暖的包裹着，掀开被子一角沿着衣袖看下去，原来是那熟悉的灰色短发。  
“是曜救了我啊...”  
不想这么早把她弄醒，樱內躺回床上，侧过身注视起近距离曜的面孔来。  
天真无邪？这样的形容不知是否恰当。  
曜轻哼了一声，睁开眼，看到一片蜜色中正倒映着自己同样清澈的水蓝。  
“？！”她不好意思地想要抽回握住梨子的手，可谁知梨子丝毫没有放手的意思。  
“梨子你听我解释我真的只是不小心才...”  
“渡边小姐...”  
“因为看到你好像在做噩梦...”曜的语速越来越快，两颊通红。  
她将手抽离曜的掌心，毫不顾忌地抚上了曜发烫的脸颊，“曜，我只是想道谢。”  
“唔...嗯，梨子没事真是万幸。”  
曜深呼吸，鼓起勇气看向樱內，“所以，能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

渡边的酒馆罕见的没在早晨开门，让隔壁的松浦十分在意。  
“那对方是什么样的人呢？”酒馆老板端来两杯热牛奶，其中一杯递给还穿着睡衣的樱内。  
“陌生人，这么形容比较合适吧。”  
她抿了一口牛奶，“虽然有些粗鲁，但我不觉得他是坏人。”  
“原来如此，换作我应该也会逃走吧。”  
“没人愿意以这种方式决定自己的幸福，幸福和归属。”  
正因为是贵族才会被这些东西束缚，作为普通人的我最大的财富到头来还是自由吗...曜听着面前这位大小姐娓娓道出的句子，回想起昨天的雨夜。  
再看向樱内梨子，她毫无保留地将自己的担忧摆在了脸上。  
“我这样一昧的逃避下去，迟早有一天要回到那个家。”她饮尽杯中最后一滴液体，闭上眼让自己躺回床上上，轻叹一声。  
“办法总归是有的，但现在还是先好好养伤吧。”  
曜交待好梨子吃药的时间和换药的时间后便拿着托盘下楼了，“我等下就来给你送饭，千万不能逞强下床哦。”她在门口探回头来叮嘱道。  
“真是的，来了来了~抱歉今天开店晚了。”声音越走越远，终于是消失在了一层的楼梯处。  
她端来的杯里已经被装满了热水，梨子握住一侧的杯柄将其稳稳地握在手里。  
“如果有这样的过程，我也就不会如此抗拒了吧。”  
杯中的水不至于烫手，35度，刚好让人将其温暖滚过喉咙。

16.  
“我不能放着她不管，你明白的。”面对高海千歌的质疑，渡边曜头也没回就回答了。  
“曜...不，我明白大小姐的心情，可那是樱内家啊！”  
“樱内家怎么了，你看到梨子身上的伤口还能...劝我不要插手吗？”  
千歌不由得低下了头：“我只是怕牵连到曜...”  
“好啦，我知道千歌很担心我。”曜扶起她低下的头，笑着摸了摸蜜柑发色女孩的头发，随后双手搭在她的肩上说：“可咱们永远不能放弃帮助别人呀。”  
“那你想怎么做才能让梨子酱安全的生活呢？”  
“过几天就启程回家吧，我想把梨子带回去...至少在那里我能保护她。”  
“那就是说梨子酱就是你看中的人吧？那只好遵命了，渡边大小姐♪~”千歌做出敬礼的姿势，笑眯眯地跟在曜的旁边。

看着曜为自己换上新的药膏和纱布，疼痛之余樱内忍不住发问了。  
“为什么要为我做到这种地步，明明这样会把你们也牵扯进来...”  
“可能是我和梨子结缘了吧？”  
“缘？”梨子疑惑地看向渡边。  
“没错，是雨缘。”曜点点头继续说道，“在我的老家，人们将雨天的邂逅称作雨缘哦。”  
“听起来有些不可思议呢，因为一场雨结缘什么的。”  
“事情有时就是这样不可思议吧。不知道梨子想不想去那里看看？”  
“可我现在...”  
“我想让梨子能无忧无虑的生活，所以...”曜蹲在床边紧握住樱内的手说道：“我们一起逃到谁都不认识我们的地方去吧！”  
“当然...”樱内不顾自己的伤口，将曜拉进了自己的臂湾，“小女子不才，今后还请多多指教。”  
看到此情此景，高海悄悄退回了自己的房间，摊开一张信纸在上面写下了开头。

17.  
每每到了后院中开满鲜花的时候，人们才互相感叹着又度过了一个寒冬，迎来了暖春。  
樱內看着面前的大宅有些不知所措，但也只好等到曜和千歌出来。  
“你就是跟渡边小姐一起回来的那个女孩吧？”身旁走来一个拄着拐杖留着胡须的老爷爷，正眯起眼睛看着她。  
“她离开这里也很久了呢，不过多亏了你，渡边家主应该会原谅她吧。”  
“请问您说的渡边小姐是...曜？”  
“好好享受今天吧，提起祝你们幸福啦。”老人留下一头雾水的樱內，摇摇晃晃地离开了。  
梨子心想待在这里也只是打发时间，索性到这个陌生的镇子四处走走好了，  
谁知她从宅邸离开，穿过好几条街道忘了回头，鬼使神差地来到了入口。  
“把上午来的路线又走了一遍...”嘲笑了一遍自己是路痴的梨子选择抱头蹲防。

虽说如此，可听到徐徐脚步声靠近时她还是站了起来。  
“怎么会...”她赶紧揉了揉眼睛再看向来者，果真是她。  
那人微微颔首朝她行了一礼接着说道，“我来晚了，梨子小姐...请先放开我。”  
“不行！我可没听说黛雅会来这里。”  
看到她那副不依不饶的样子，黑泽黛雅只好从随身的行李中拿出一封信递给她。  
“高海小姐写了这封信给我，得知主人安全以后第一时间赶到是我们这些做仆人的职责吧？”她俏皮地眨了下眼，“干嘛露出那副难以置信的表情...”  
“你刚才说...我们？”  
“没错——”清亮的声音从身后传来，只见高海千歌正站在台阶上，“千歌我其实是渡边家的仆人，而渡边家的大小姐，就是你见到的那位酒馆老板啦。”  
樱内现在只想照镜子看看自己脸上有多少问号：“等等，你们两个怎么认识的...”  
“曜小姐在梨子酱醒来的那天可是命令我跑了不少地方。”千歌耸了耸肩，无奈地笑道。  
“她朝我表明来意以后真的让我吃了一惊，不过看到梨子没事比什么都好。”  
千歌从黛雅手中接过行李，叫醒还一脸呆滞的梨子：“好啦，我知道梨子酱有很多问题想问，所以见到大小姐以后你就问个遍吧。”

18.  
砰的一声，高海和黑泽二人分别将自家主子推进屋子里后关上了房门。  
“你家仆人就这么对待你？”  
“你家不也一样吗？”  
两人面面相觑，只好坐到早就准备好的沙发上，渡边的视线环视一周才发现这是自己好久没回来过的卧室，自己小时候的照片还在上面挂着。  
“可能需要重新自我介绍一下吧，我叫渡边曜，父亲...是这里的地主，并不是什么世家贵族。”  
曜十指交叉在一起不安地摆动着，眼神扫过正端起茶杯的樱内。  
看对方只是静静地听着，松了口气，曜接着说道：“在成年的那天我拜托了父亲，让他放我离开了家，条件就是...”  
“找到自己愿意为之托付一生的人，是吗？”  
樱内冷不丁地开口了，锐利的视线似乎能将撕破曜脆弱的防线。  
“千歌都告诉你了吗，那要问的是...”  
“一开始来到这里我还觉得没什么，可隔天你就带我来到了渡边家的大宅，曜...不，渡边小姐。”  
梨子起身来到曜的面前，“我想问的是，你真正的心意...仅此而已。”  
我的心意吗...曜的视线沉了下来，盯着自己的膝盖：“我当时也面临着婚约者的选择，就如同梨子说的那样没人愿意跟陌生人结婚，所以我才向父亲提出了那个条件。”  
“正如刚才所说的，我家并不是真正的贵族，会如此称呼我的也只有这里的人。”  
“我不能让梨子冒着生命危险在那里生活下去，所以我才对你撒了谎。”  
曜握紧双拳，同样起身好让自己能看到那充满着猜疑的琥珀，深吸一口气随后坦言。  
“渡边曜真正的心意，是想保护樱內梨子，给她自由...也许还有幸福吧。”  
她低着头，握住的拳头紧贴在裤子上，默默期待着对方的回应。  
“我很感激，曜。”脸上不知何时被画上了一道泪痕，她抬起曜低下的脸庞，将这个笨拙的女孩揽进自己怀中。  
“不过，在我同意曜能给我幸福之前––––––”

19.  
樱內疑惑地看着黑泽，同样还有她手中那条颜色鲜艳的长裙。  
“黛雅，再怎么说这也太...”  
“不行，与会者这么多梨子穿着不独特一点小心曜看不到你。”  
“黑泽黛雅！你敢说我土是吗？”  
黛雅把视线瞥向一边，把那条红色长裙推给樱內：“属下不敢，只是这件长裙似乎是那渡边小姐亲手缝制的。”  
梨子从她手中接过衣物，气鼓鼓地嘟起脸颊看向黑泽，“你还要看我换衣服吗？”

“我说大小姐，您的穿着能不能稍微像一点女孩子？哪怕就一丁点。”  
“好啦好啦，你念了我这么多年见我改过吗？”  
曜取出衣柜中最后一件，所幸白色的布料不会像照片那样随着岁月染上颜色。  
“明明有这般才能，离开家后却非要开酒馆...”  
“不就是有了那酒馆才遇到了梨子吗？”曜系好一排扣，整了整点缀着方块的衣领，

 

踏着轻盈的步伐，樱內梨子从更衣室中走出。看到曜的装束先是愣了一下，随后微笑着走了过去。  
“樱內小姐。”曜朝她伸出手，用那静谧的水蓝邀约道：“能邀请您与我跳支舞吗？”  
梨子搭上那只手，拉近了两人的距离，在对方的耳边轻声应邀。  
“不胜荣幸。”


End file.
